tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy Reyes (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Mercy was, at first, a kind and caring person. Born to a family of poor underdogs, she was never shown the good life. Between her four siblings, she was considered the runt of the litter, and was always being picked on for being incapable unlike her brothers and sister. However, eventually they realized she had extensive magical circuits, but the result was the opposite of the praise she so craved. Threatened, her siblings belittled her into believing that she could do nothing, causing her to question her own worth and resulting in a poor academic output and lack of self care. Her parents only made matters worse by forcing her to follow the path they arranged for her since they believed she would never be able to achieve what her siblings have done. Years of this treatment have worn her down, destroying the kind woman that could have been. However, when she reached adulthood, she learned that she was indeed gifted. In a fit of rage she swore to prove her family wrong, and practiced magic almost religiously. Once she was gifted with command seals, she entered the Holy Grail War and traveled with Urduja to France to grant her greatest wish, because even though she strides forward with a desire to prove her family wrong, the scars of their treatment have taken an effect on her personality, and she really only wishes to rid herself of the past that haunts her. Relationship with Servant Mercy isn't afraid of using “dirty” tactics, she's fragile and can't hold her own in a fight. Used to trickery to escape situations, she uses magic to weaken opponents or support her servant. She forges alliances only to break them when it's no longer useful to her. All her life she was taught that she was lower than her older siblings, and would never be able to compare to them despite being naturally gifted in magic. In order to prove them wrong, she set out to win the Holy Grail and intends to destroy all those who stand in her way by any means necessary. Anice person on the surface, at her core she's only looking out for her goals and hers alone. However, despite her selfish nature, she can show hints of compassion if one is able to break past her walls, but in the end her desire to win will always overcome her sense of kindness. Strategy Urduja wants to prove her people are strong and capable while the master wants to prove to her family that she is capable of winning this war since they're one of the underdogs in the competition. Two really driven people who wish to prove themselves, but their methods are on two different ends of the spectrum. Her main conflicts with Urduja arise there, so they could have problems with how to kill or subdue other opponents and the Mercy isn't beyond forcing her servant to do her bidding. However, despite their differences, both have a sense of respect for the other as women who only want to prove to the world that they are more than the expectations set upon them. This respect makes Urduja the only one capable of convincing Mercy to show mercy, while Mercy is the only one who can make Urduja land the killing blow (before commanding her to by force anyway). Abilities Magecraft Mercy's linage specialized in a special form of Mental Interference Magecraft, which utilizes a variety of enchanted optic illusions to damper the perception of other mages. She carries with her a sheaf of 12 papers with 3 of each type. When each is revealed, it releases its magic and becomes inert. *'Checker Shadow Illusion': For 45 seconds, renders a mage without training in mental resistance unable to perceive large differences in luminescence. As a result, at appears that the entire world is cloaked in a shadowy darkness, as if it was nighttime. *'Figure-Ground Illusion': For one minute, makes observers of the spell switch their perception of Mercy and another object (a lamp would look like Mercy crouched on a table, and Mercy would look like a lamp). *'Kanizsa's Triangle': Makes sources of light blindingly bright for 30 seconds. During daytime in the outside, this effectively blinds unaware mages, however during the night they can allow Mercy herself to obtain a form of night vision. *'Ponzo Illusion' : Makes Mercy's size appear to be the same size despite distance if viewed, for 45 seconds. If seen from afar, Mercy will look nearly invisible up close, and if viewed from up close, makes Mercy look like a Giant in the distance. Usually used to intimidate or for stealth. Physical Weapons Mercy is unarmed, and she relies on Urduja for vehicles and food. Category:Fate/Global War